


弓凛/花火

by Dionysus_655321



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_655321/pseuds/Dionysus_655321
Summary: *卧底警察x盲女*最近一个喜欢的演员演了盲女。想给凛试试。
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin, 弓凛
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

凛从头到尾记得的只有那种气息。还有味觉。虽然她很少吃到Archer做的饭。  
“今天是第七天吧？”药店店员说，“处方只开到这里，还有需要吗。”  
凛摇摇头，滴眼液收进口袋，支开手杖。临出门同闯进来的人撞了满怀，对方不知她眼盲，张口便叫“你不知道小心一点”，见她主动帮忙捡拾，眼光木讷如不透风的纸，嘀咕道歉，“不好意思”。凛很大方：“没关系，你的东西没撞坏吧？”  
去赶傍晚地铁，遍地归巢的上班族。跟刚刚撞过的人在座位边再遇，对方声音很柔，像换了个人：“小姐。你独自回家吗？哪里下？”  
她不回答。作出要回答的样子，声音收进嘴里，笑了笑，算是回应。男子开始自顾自说起：“呀，刚刚在店里，真是不好意思，我太急了，没有看清——”  
很重的风声，轨道复踏声，周邻女人的香水味，一点点骚动，从地下铁空洞的甬道鱼贯而来，吹乱头发。电子中心的女声在播报下一站，但Archer已经不会在这里上车。很久没有过，凛感知到。他是视线有力的人，比一般人强烈些。所以一开始凛牵着吊环站在他跟前，许久许久，对他说的第一句话是，“请你不要一直盯着我的眼睛看。”  
他稳坐着，没有出声，也许根本不拿她当回事。凛也是第一次这样对别人，因为就算以往有目光从她身体里穿来透去，通常短暂只一两秒。他很顽固，很执着。他仍然看着她。他要狡辩。凛想。但他说：“很敏锐吗，其他的感官。除了眼睛之外的。”  
“嗯……？嗯？我不知道，应该。”凛答。  
“不然怎么会知道我在看你。用感觉？”  
“算感觉吗……？但不是我主动的。而是从你那里来的很强烈。像这样的。”凛并拢五指，一收一放，作出像线香花火一样跳动的手势。不知道他有没有笑。说，我旁边是空的。你要坐吗。  
她坐下了。莫名变得面红耳赤。对陌生人太放松了。应当是他的态度和语气的原因。很快他继续问，你在哪里下车，她回答。复又说，那我们同一站。  
凛不能坐升降电梯。手扶式也很危险。所以走楼梯，手杖在地砖上敲得咚咚响。他似乎不着急，很多耐心，跟她一起，偶而问，你有没有害怕过，这种人多空间又大的地方。凛说一开始是有点，后来就习惯了。  
“是后天看不见的吗，眼睛。”  
“大概十七岁以后？去上大学之前。”  
“事故？”  
“不是，就是慢慢的，有天就看不到了。”  
他俩在出口分开。没有告别。凛走盲道，走着走着发觉这个人应当没在了，四下里变得喧嚣，且遥远。手边的空气流动很快，初秋的冷清袭来，吹面，毫不客气。半个月后凛走进路边某家店吃宵夜，吧台后那个人把一碗热腾腾的拉面放在她面前，然后就说，那天你走太快了。一转眼就不见了，凛。  
“嗯？”她认出他，同时更吃惊：“你怎么知道我的名字？”  
“那天你戴着胸牌。是博物馆志愿者的。”  
观察真仔细啊……。凛捻起筷子，说我开动了。尝过几口就大方夸他：“好吃。”  
“真好吃。好像有点中国口味？你放了醋？”  
“你尝出来了啊。”  
“别看我这样。中华料理我很拿手的。”  
店中生意不淡。凛来得太早，一会儿就火爆起来，相熟主顾，进门会叫Archer。Archer——俨然一个代号。店长也那么叫，大概率就是都以代号相称。但店里其他人都有普通名字，故而。凛没有再多问。她可以看见时就不是能和大家打成一片的性格。又独居久，似乎不扯上关系才是更好的选择。  
慢悠悠散步一大圈后去搭电车，居然在同站台又碰到Archer。凛在月台长椅摩挲新买的盲文书，抬头就听见他叫她，在眼前不远的地方。但也只是叫了一声，轨道声轰鸣，她以为是自己幻听。很快电车进站，收起东西往前走，就结结实实跟人撞了满怀。凛捂着鼻子，觉得面前的人像座山。然后就认出熟悉的个人气息。说，真是你，我以为我听错了。  
Archer倾向于沉默，就算是店里，凛也没自觉他只是跟她多说了几句话而已。然而他们前后行，好像冬天里两颗远距离扎根的树，只有枝桠偶而因风抖动，触碰到一起，但也无从给对方更多荫蔽。  
凛的瞳色很暗。先一步进去，因为人多，难免磕磕绊绊。会有脾气不好的人态度恶劣，即使不用Archer帮忙，意识到她是盲人后，总会客气一点。但今天的缄默来得更快更突然。凛到角落里抓住扶手站好，摸到他的衣服，是确认的意思。就笑说，你刚刚是不是在威胁别人，像这样。  
“怎样？”  
“这样。”凛抬起脸，蹙眉头。再蹙，营造凶相。但双眼无焦，碧蓝色。Archer说，睫毛掉了根，我帮你摘。就摘了，指腹擦过眼皮、眼下，眼尾。他应当不是粗鲁的人，但三两下凛就眼眶泛红，皮肤白，手指留下的痕迹拉长了，不去。看起来有泪意。凛揉揉眼，下意识说，Archer，你的手好热。Archer说嗯。然后就扶着凛的耳缘，亲了下那只被他弄得泪汪汪的眼睛。

tbc.


	2. 弓凛/花火（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得我写r18还可以更有些长进

在夜中，他低下头，凑她很近，让她摸他的头发。凛说，好软。什么颜色？“白色，”他说。“黑皮肤。”  
“眼睛呢？”  
“灰色。”  
“有多高？——但我猜很高，我知道。”  
“没到190吧，差一点。”  
“好高。像只豹子。”凛笑。她说这些时，他吻她的唇角。吸到唇瓣，打开牙齿。凛说，如果明早起来你人间蒸发，我会杀了你噢。Archer笑，回应淹没在亲吻中。盲人最在乎触觉，应说因为失去视觉，触觉成为第一感官，更多触碰带来加倍快感。凛脱掉上衣，剩件吊带，这件也褪掉后，呼吸就变急促起来。  
“你的手会不会赶上我一倍？”  
“你感觉一下？”他忽然把她一只雪白的乳压到掌心里包住，带点力道。呼吸深了更深，含住舌头。凛就溢出一声呻吟，软下来。  
她会说“不”，又像是“好”。“唔”，“好”，“Archer——”臀越翘越高，毫不受控的，湿漉漉黏腻滑润地流下大腿。因他无预兆地亲吻，舔她，虽然抱着她，但一直滚烫地抵着她，在她洪水泛滥的入口处摩擦，但不进去，直到凛失掉神智酥到脊梁骨，屁股贴着他下腹抖得厉害，先高潮一次。她会说“别那样吸了”，乳尖被吻成樱桃红，肿起来，隐隐约约细小的青蓝色血管在细白丰润的皮肤上被他含住。他会咬她下巴，摸到她大腿根，再往里去敏感处，“你会不会觉得手指粗鲁？”凛摸不透他想法，下意识收拢腿心后挪，但Archer反而握住她两条大腿拽回来，借势就这样小腹抵住她不柔不狠地一寸寸迅速嵌进去，直到进无可进，凛泪流不止，身体因为完全填补而敏感成一只虾米。  
“你这样算在欺负我吗？因为我看不到？”  
“是，也不是。”  
他捧住她一张脸舔她的眼角。不住地。身下缠住很紧。“因为这样更好让你记住我，感觉我是谁，凛。”  
“因为你的感觉很深。”  
“哈……嗯……”是从下腹部身体深处上来的。被人牢牢霸占侵压的感觉。有那么些时候凛怀疑Archer的确是只豹子变的。因他有力气，肩宽背阔，一旦压住她就只有碾得更深、更透。他们有体格的悬殊。但这只是感觉。她看不到的。她在眼前试图描绘那形状。银发、有点沉默的、很高。视线强烈、那声音可以听出神情态度。应当笑起来也会有些冷淡、嘲弄的感觉，可能有些表情会显得很凶。但同她说话又温柔。理解人的，但，有恶劣欺负人的做法。然后凛就无法再想，她的身体在对他发情。持续地。偶而摸到他的脸，眉骨、眼皮，嘴唇。他咬她的手指。她月亮般的脸。她掐着他的手腕，胳膊。好像溺水之人。世间爱欲三千万，Archer的占有意识太强烈了。他对她凶狠些，她的肚子里就整个收缩抖动，一直。然而他在这种时刻舔她，逼得她声音下坠变形，哭得厉害，意识抖成筛，咬住枕头呜咽，眼瞳像两方水汽弥散的乌云：“Archer……别这样对我。我会把我的床淹掉。”  
次日，凛被电话叫醒。忘记旁边还有个人，Archer去拿过来递给她。养父。凛的态度很平淡，Archer似乎在身边窸窸窣窣换衣服。摸她后颈，凛会抖一下，转头往他的方向迷惘。  
“我得出去一趟，中午前回来。我来做饭吧。”  
“你想吃什么？”  
电话那头，绮礼还在继续。凛用唇语，“随你喜欢”。他摸一摸她的嘴唇。应当有笑。Archer的动作不算温存。跟他给人的印象差不多，抽离很快，像随时都会离开。凛挂掉电话，他已出门三分钟，屋里静得听到头顶挂钟行走，滴答，滴答。她下意识往他躺过的地方摸了一把。  
很清晰很明确，没有藏，就放在床上。明目张胆的。那居然是把枪。  
起初她问他，Archer，你是警察吗。兼职给餐厅做料理吗？他笑，谁知道呢，算吗。  
“算……不算？”  
“暴力集团，暴力的机器，好像这么说更合适。”他的刀稳稳地在切，午餐食材。  
“那是什么？一切警察的属性？”  
“……嗯。你理解他们很准，凛。”  
“然后呢？Archer——你真正的名字呢？这是虚假身份吗？活动代号？用完一阵子就会丟？你在调查什么事件吗？”  
“不是，凛。”他笑，停顿，转脸对她说，“你好像很喜欢警匪故事。”  
她陷入沉默。从他身边走开。说，我出门去买猫草。他说现在？可你没养猫。凛说，你不知道，很多野猫会来我家附近玩，所以定期准备。这一出门，就是两小时。  
餐厅老板对凛说他只是偶而来他处打工，按日结算。但Archer手艺不错吧，也受欢迎——尤其是女客。你们是朋友？  
“不是。”凛说。  
“不可以迷恋他噢。虽然是很神秘啦。皮相也……啊——你看不见啊，不好意思。”  
老板从柜台后出来，得见站在门口的人像秋日一株含苞待放山茶，结满隐秘骨朵。天色偏灰，像要下雪的样子。眼睛看不见了，但举足神态几乎大放异彩，肃杀，瞳孔失神，活像个活动人形，悲天悯人。她弯腰说谢谢。用细细手杖敲敲门槛，走掉了。  
城那头有放白日焰火。

tbc.


	3. 弓凛/花火（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们会在黑暗中靠近、生还。

烟，很细。女人点着的，她问Archer要不要。他不出声，意即拒绝。男人说你都盯住下面三小时，那边收完货都不会有条子来啦。不知你干嘛这么敏感。  
一整个楼层的人在打麻将。几盏黄灯摇来晃去，投下地面，照不穿烟雾缭绕。Archer在窗边笑了下。一楼甬道里，几个醉鬼正搂着女人经过，边吐边调情，手伸进裙里大力揉搓那臀和奶。男子凑到Archer身边来说好，我说你守什么这么起劲。原来有现场艳片可看。几个人在下面形势火爆，肾上腺素飚高，亢奋得很，一路往出口去。巷口黑灯下不少站街女，夜色深红，是营业时候。  
Archer看见尽头一个盲人敲着手杖从他们面前走过。  
“喂，你这就走？上哪儿去？”男人问。  
“我的任务完成了。接下来换你。”  
凛听到吵闹声加快步伐，置若罔闻。后面的一群男人似乎喝很醉，叫她等等。盲道上没阻碍。但一旦摔，怎样都是罗网。她暗想形势，人已追上来，拉她的肩膀，拽她的腰。第一反应的，回头用手杖猛敲几下，不软不硬，未中命门，只有捂着脸大叫着痛骂她婊子。凛跑几步，被踹向旁边的防护网。脸颊很痛，一只胳膊就勒起她脖子，腥热的呼吸直喷锁骨。  
情况在这时逆转。钳着她的人突然大叫着松开了她。很多张嘴很混乱的辱骂。咔哒声。对方是带枪的巡警？结果是，几分钟后他们像乌云一样又迅速离开了。  
凛在原地坐了会儿。摸到手边的石头，绿化草坪，带着夜晚的湿气。一边脸上火辣的厉害。但起来要紧。先一寸寸伸手，满地摸索手杖到底被扔到哪里去。  
Archer没说话。蹲下来拉住那只手，把手杖递给她。  
凛先是接过。再是摸到了对方的手。再来是刻意到小臂，上臂，攀住肩膀凑近了。在他面前。一段时间后，凛歪歪头说，“……Archer。好重的烟味。你从哪里过来的？”  
“你怎么在这附近？”他反问她。  
“倒是你。我只是在这边下车。”  
“你都看不到。走惯常路线不好吗？”  
她站起来。似乎因他这句话微愠又冷酷的语气即刻就要走。但他拉住她，凛回头，仰起脸。脸色在夜中变得苍白。对他说：“我忘了。我得跟你道谢。感谢你在一个盲人最无计可施的时候救她一命。我一定报答你。”  
他一路跟着她回家。步伐追着步伐。两个人都沉默。像素未相识。等到她要关门，他只需要握住把手拉一下就进来，门锁死。屋里太暗了。凛靠住墙。感觉眼前的那片暗被更深的黑完全笼罩了。但她感觉着那片黑，没有一点点动摇。面如瓷色，神情冷薄。  
两个人都孤独。孤傲。  
“你要杀我吗？”  
“你要一直这么折磨我吗。”  
“有什么关系，你不管我就是了。”  
“因为什么，枪？还是烟味？”  
“都没关系。你想做什么就做好了。”  
凛像心理防线随时要崩溃似的，语尾飘忽，维持冷静。听见面前这个人的声音忽然变得很低很沉，亲近放大多少倍。几乎贴着耳边，他环住她僵硬的身体。一字一句说，“Emiya。我只记得这样一个姓氏。但我必须是Archer。已经变成Archer很久。所以连自己是谁都忘了。”  
“那会儿我只是很生气。所以迁怒你。”  
“你把消毒水放哪里？”  
他应当一直没有开大灯。她不需要，他也就这样。他在给她消毒，清理脸上擦破的地方。凛动也不会动。过一会儿用冰袋敷，太细致。凛说够了。他说背上呢？腿上？身体其他地方还有没有伤？  
她去浴室泡。他就守着她，不关牢。结束后寻她的伤处继续处理。凛的小腿上一片月色般的雪蓝。他在手里攥着。低头擦。听见她叫他。然后手指伸来。顺着眉骨温热地摸到发际。  
“今天头发不是软软的松散的，是工作状态啊。”  
她变得恹恹地。不一会儿开口同他说话。声线很清。像树影浮水，蜻蜓在夜中起飞，透明而隐秘。  
“Archer。我。好像因为曾经能看到又失去了，所以变得所有的东西都担心失去。朋友、亲人——虽然没有能称得上亲人的东西。”  
“性格也越来越乖张。我很清楚。”  
“所以通常会下意识想。只要没有跟谁更多联系，这些烦恼也都不会有了。”  
“跟黑暗的东西共处太久。我知道我会变得越来越幽暗，越来越幽暗。但也只能这样了。”  
“所以有时候，也不再想同他人建立联系。因为我不需要。”  
“一直这么想。真心这么想。”  
“……Archer？”  
他在那里，但完全被沉默吞噬了。像在黑暗中消失。她忽然意识到他没有握着她的脚了。凛坐着。良久开始躁动，感觉浴袍宽大，身体周围都是漏进来的风。然后他随那阵风突然近前来。寻到她的唇很深很深地吻了一下。  
“只有黑暗是不会失去的吧。他大概这辈子都会陪着你了。每时每刻？”  
“嗯？……嗯？”  
花火在黑暗中跳动。从他那里来。炽热而有力的。一闪一闪。声音却冷静、低沉、稳定、温存，还有一点点自嘲似的，凛想Archer拥有的就是那样的眼光。她像是真的在黑暗中看到了他的眼睛。她知道。  
“我居然开始羡慕黑暗了，凛。”  
她找到他的脸。他说着“羡慕”与“嫉妒”的那张脸。摸得很细。然后把嘴唇附了上去。

tbc.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于写lovelove，只有永远的再接再厉

“我有过一个妹妹。但是很小时候的事了，就连她那时候的模样也忘了。”  
“父母也是。几乎是跟妹妹同时失去了。”  
“Archer。你还有兄弟姐妹吗。”  
似乎是人生中从未有人跟他聊到这种话题。他从鼻腔里轻笑一声。说没有。他侧躺她仰躺，即使这样她的身骨也能完全埋在他怀里，除却架在他腿上一双腿，你竟然很难发现了她。Archer能看到凛的眼睫，在瞳孔上方忽闪忽闪，而其下那一片碧绿好像永不起微澜的静湖，孤寂。睡袍。包裹了一尺七细腰，包裹肩头锁骨，奶白曲线一直延伸到胸前，收敛。卷曲乌发已经完全干燥，烘出一种同整个家融为一体的馨香味道。  
他在这整个景象与氛围中阶段性觉得口干舌燥，心血汹涌。听她对他慢慢说话。凛像太过放松又睡不过去，竟主动开始说，Archer，你容易吸引别人吧。因为你好看。就算在男人里也好看。  
他问，如何分辨？  
“比如说，用骨头，如果女孩子手掌细长，柔软，大概率是美人。如果男人的手骨节分明，大而伸展，大概率是帅哥。”  
她伸手，他很配合地贴上来，供她摸索比对。  
“再比如，声音好听的，会好看。”  
“鼻梁有流畅、漂亮的弧度，会好看。”  
“男人的手臂结实、圆厚，女人的柔和，饱满，会好看。”  
凛的脸转向他，就像在用眼睛看他的脸：“虽然这些都只是用来部分推测的。”  
“占得越多越接近吗。”他说。  
“嗯？”  
“如果全都占的话。”  
他还握着她的手。凛的脸隐隐烧起来。很快Archer翻了个身，压住她。抬腿，吸了下她的膝盖。很直白的预示。他把她的上身从床上捞起来。面对面抱怀里。一掌托进脑后长发中，就开始漫无边际的亲吻。  
他分不清对她是爱欲、性欲、怜惜、向往、侵占、侮辱、征服、虐待还是呵护娇宠之欲。还是种种情感欲望的混合，甚至是很浓重的生殖欲。他想让她满身他的痕迹、他的味道。想让她肚子里填满他的孩子。哪怕他从前根本觉得，他此生甚至无可拥有自己，何谈余下皆泡沫。  
凛很会出声，娇喘。唇间溢出的，他攥住她的一切。掌心包覆，侵轧，她双乳上沾满褪红的掌纹。她时常觉得他变得凶狠、粗暴，但话未出口他又极尽温柔缓慢下来，她只有红着双眼搂着他的脖子高潮，身体反张，知道他吸吮含舔她的乳尖。圆润细滑、奶白，颤颤跳动，像两只被他蹂躏的小兔。她在哺喂他——他在吞吃她。压抑迷乱的情感。凛神志失散。知道自己从小腹到臀阵阵遏制不了的发抖，然而那里的每一寸肌肤都感受他，喜欢他。紧紧纠缠他，迷恋他。又翻过来倒过去，像只母兽被他完全压在身下占有，掠夺，保护，交配。并由此得到极端而抓不住的欣快与满足，与悲伤。她甚至从没见过他的样子。那是黑暗，时刻与她在一起的黑暗。而凛知道占领她的不是黑暗，Archer变得比黑暗更加无处不在。如同陷落在一张广大狩猎圈，好像世界的方圆百里，她都重新撞回他领地里。  
各种意义上，Archer都是可怕的人。她意识到了。  
“还能往下吗？”  
凛直摇头，说有点怕，很深。痛。眼眶溢满水珠。Archer在看着她。她觉得他应会对她的生涩抱有无奈。但温柔，有耐心。她在试探。但因为看不到，更多放大不安。手掌胡乱摸索，腹肌，胸膛。他健康，精壮，有侵略性，她摸到他总是无处不滚烫。无法过多停留，她无助。他呼吸喑哑，但相比她似乎总有些余力。他在不在笑？“Archer——”她感觉自己在一寸寸填纳他。但止步于此，因他忽然很浅很沙地说“痛”。她不敢动。Archer的呼吸凑近了。很沉重。他的一掌压到她背后，托住她的腰弯下来。引导施力，应当真的有笑。  
“你换一换角度就会好。”  
“嗯……啊……”凛几乎一直在不受控地叫。他比她自己要了解她的身体。这声音就在耳边。想象中的撕裂感却没有来。而是她狭窄的甬道被他一点点迅速撑开，仿佛打开毛孔感官，内里每一寸柔软都在清楚感受他的深入到来。酥麻欣快瞬间占领了身体，只留下欢愉。他压迫到她深处，但不疼。温柔，然而有强有力的存在感，侵占感。他贴着她微湿的额头。磨蹭她的鼻尖，凛无言，只有呜咽。他说没有想的那么痛吧，凛？手掌摸到她的脐周，按抚到小腹。同她唇线交叠，声线低哑、暗涌渴欲地说。  
“你不喜欢肚子里跟我在一起更深的感觉吗？”  
深夜中滴滴。滴滴。电话留言。对方应当知道凛看不见才对。但仍然发的是文字信息。凛昏睡过去。他做过头，她一身狼狈痕迹。腿间完全黏腻，殷红，混杂两个人的银白体液。他试图去碰她就惊醒，他填去亲吻安抚她的呼吸。其次是脸颊，眼睛。凛埋进怀里。而Archer伸手，够到那枚她几乎不使用的手机。  
屏幕上一行字：「言峰绮礼-这周末我去看你。」  
他像引导睡梦中幼儿说话。去她面前亲近。问凛，言峰绮礼是谁？  
她嘟囔着说，是这个世界上最讨厌的人。

tbc.


End file.
